Elemental Lust
by Songblade Swiftpaw
Summary: A team called Team Elemental Dogs enters the tournament and loves to prowl the halls for victims of there childish and lustful games.
1. Aquatic Lust

Author's note: Don't ask, this is just a random story. Hope you all enjoy it, the five from Team Elemental Dogs are mine, mainly Aqua is mentioned. Don't forget to review.   
  
Aquatic Lust  
  
Throughout the hotel on Hanging Neck Island laughter could be heard, beautiful melodic laughter, like that of a young girls. It was coming from five demons, three boys and two girls, they pranced through the halls, playing games childishly. Toguro was standing in the lobby with Sakyo when the five ran passed on the other side of the room. They looked human until you got to their hair color and behinds, they each had a tail and every one of them had a different color.  
  
"Who are those buffoons?" Sakyo asked.  
  
"They're the fighters of Team Elemental Dogs." Toguro shifted slightly, putting his hands in his pockets. They ran passed, the two girls stopped in front of them, the girls towered almost another two feet tall than Toguro. Apparently they were examining his brother who was perched on his shoulder.   
  
"Is it real?" The one girl with a red tail and matching red hair asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm real." He jumped down off Toguro's shoulder and walked away, "I'm leaving brother." The two girls looked at each other and giggled.   
  
"Who are you two pestering now?" The boys walked over, they were another foot taller than the girls. The guy with a blue tail looked at Toguro, then his chest, then stomach, and crotch, and then his legs. He looked back at Toguro and grinned, licking his lips, Toguro took a step back.   
  
"We're not pestering no one now, he left." The girl with a yellow tail and hair to match said.  
  
"Anyway, we're going to get something to eat, wanna come?" The brown tailed one said, the girls nodded, the blue tailed one stayed were he was as they walked away, "Hey Aqua, if you not coming you want anything?"  
  
"Yes, but not right now," He winked at Toguro, "I'll get what I want later."   
  
"Okay." They ran off, Aqua walked in the other direction, bumping into Toguro, he put his hand on his crotch, then ran it up his chest and over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
"And I always get what I want." He left, Toguro realized he had broken out in a cold sweat. He shook his head and walked away, Sakyo turned and looked at him.  
  
"Toguro are you feeling okay?" He asked.  
  
"Ye-Yes, I'm fine." Toguro shivered, that guys voice was so smooth, just thinking about it gave him chills. He went up to his room, his brother was sitting on the couch, reading a book, War and Peace, he had been reading that book for a few weeks now and he was almost finished. He set the book down and looked up.  
  
"Brother, you're pale." He said.  
  
"I just need some sleep." Toguro went into his room and locked the door, he took off his jacket and laid down on the bed. He had never before been scared since he got his powers, but that guy, his voice, the look in his eyes, his touch; he could feel immense power when he touched him, power that would rival his easily. After a few minutes of musing he fell asleep, thankful of no dreams of that guy. When he woke up it was well passed sunset, he got up and put his jacket on, he unlocked the door and walked out. His brother was asleep, both elbows on the coffee table, his chin in one hand and the other rested in the book, he had taken off his trench coat, which he rarely ever did. His white muscle shirt clung to his fairly muscular chest and stomach, his long hair draping over part of his face, he looked sort of like a woman, Toguro blushed as other thoughts came into his head. He went out of the teams room, the halls were empty, he was very thankful for this. He walked down the hall, trying to clear his mind until a familiar touch ran down his arm, he turned around quickly. It was that guy, Aqua.  
  
"Hello." He grinned again, showing his huge canine teeth.   
  
"What do you want?" Toguro asked, trying not to sound scared.  
  
"You..And I always get what I want." He picked Toguro up, like the way you would carry a bride, not even straining himself. Toguro tried to get free, he tried to fight back, but it was hopeless, Aqua was apparently too strong for him. Aqua kissed him forcefully, biting his lip, making it bleed, it quickly healed. Aqua slid his dog-like tongue into his mouth, sliding it over his Toguro's teeth. After Aqua broke the kiss he smiled slyly, "My brothers and sisters are at the bar right now, and my room is empty. Let's go check it out." Toguro swung his fist, it hit Aqua square in the jaw, but seemed to do nothing.  
  
"Let me go." Toguro growled, Aqua shook his head and carried him to his room. Just as he said there was no one in there, he took his into one of the bedrooms and placed him on the bed.  
  
"Go anywhere my love and I will kill you." He took off his clothing, his hard manhood was the largest Toguro had ever seen. Toguro was frozen with terror at what happened next, Aqua took a blue werewolfish form. He got up on the bed next to Toguro and proceeded to undress him, he wanted to fight back, but the sheer fear of how strong Aqua is made him not do it. After he had undressed him he sat up and pulled Toguro into a doggy style position, his wolfhood in his face, "Suck my cock, it longs for your sweet lips, and don't bite or I'll be forced to take your life." Reluctantly he did, Aqua moaned and released, Toguro gagged, spitting some of Aqua's seed on the bed.   
  
"You monster." He coughed, the whitish liquid on his lips and running down his chin.  
  
"And you're not?" Aqua swung him around easily, he ran both set of claws down his back before entering him, "Oooo....You never done this before." Toguro now fought back tears, unable to understand how this happened, he was supposed to be the strongest. He now also tried to fight back his hardening erection, Aqua ran his claws down it, drawing blood. Finally Toguro couldn't take it anymore, tears slid down his cheeks, he gritted his teeth as Aqua's thrusting got harder.   
  
"St-stop.." Toguro whimpered, he heard Aqua's laughter.  
  
"I'm almost done, don't worry." He gripped his hips giving it one final thrust, howling with sheer delight, Toguro moaned to, crying, he sprayed his seed all over the bed. Afterwards Aqua got up and grinned, he shredded his pants and ripped a few holes in his trench coat. He then turned to Toguro, "Now, I'm gonna bruise you up."  
  
"You..Can't, my body heals quickly." He said shakily. Aqua's hand glowed blue.  
  
"Believe me, it won't from these ones, it'll still take at lease a week." He attacked Toguro with such force it sent him off the bed, Aqua ripped away and his flesh, he punched with enough power to kill humans. After a few blows to the head, Toguro blacked out, Aqua chuckled and gave him a golden shower, christening him. after he was satisfied he had done enough damage he wrapped Toguro in his green coat and carried him to his room. The door was unlocked so he poked his head in, no one was up still, he grinned again. He silently slid in and laid Toguro's beaten up and violated form on the floor. Aqua slid back out and shut the door, satisfied with what he had done he went back to his own room and went to sleep.   
  
*******  
  
The next morning Toguro woke up, Sakyo, his brother, and his team members were standing over him.  
  
"What happened?" His brother asked.  
  
"I wasn't strong enough to stop him." Toguro said. 


	2. Mother Nature

Author's notes: Hidy! Anyway, people have written me continuously and asked why Toguro couldn't beat Aqua or why he was out of character. Well, Toguro is a class A fighter, but...Aqua is an elemental dog, so there for elements rule all. You put a rock against water and which will prevail? The water of course. But for those that are curious I'll write a counter part to "Aquatic Lust." Okay? Anyway, I own Team Elemental Dogs and no one else. Enjoy.  
  
Mother Nature   
  
Ani walked down the hallway wondering about what happened to his brother, he was unaware of Aqua stalking him. Aqua chuckled loudly, Ani turned around and was confronted by the weird blue hair demon boy.  
  
"Who are you?" He growled, Aqua picked his up roughly, "Put me down!"  
  
"No, I'm surprised you do not know me. I am Aqua, the elemental dog of water," Aqua tucked him under his are and started walking down the hall, "I'm your brother's raper."  
  
"How did you do that to my brother?" Ani asked.  
  
"Easy, he might be the so called strongest here, but I am an element and elements cannot be beaten by no one." He grinned, "And I wouldn't try to escape if I were you, I know of your abilities, so I know where your heart is. No matter where you move it to."  
  
"Why did you do that to him, you asshole?" Ani tried to wiggle some but Aqua's grip was to tight.  
  
"Because, I wanted him and elements always get what they want." Aqua took Ani to his room and poked his head in, "Good, no one is in here, as usual."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ani was thrown onto the couch.  
  
"My sisters are very fond of you." Ani looked at Aqua funny, "And I love the pain they bring when they beat me up."  
  
"Sicko!" Ani shouted, Aqua held up his right hand, it now had large claws and was glowing blue.  
  
"Did you see the cuts on your brother?" Aqua waited for Ani to nod, "They're tainted blue and ooze water. They're called the Immortal Wounds of Water. And you're about to have some."  
  
"No!" Ani snapped, Aqua picked him up with his left hand and began slashing with his right.  
  
"They're called immortal for a reason, they can kill immortal and eternal beings." He threw Ani down and his other hand got large claws and began to glow, he started to slash with both hands. Ani actually felt excruciating pain. There was a clash of thunder as Aqua went sailing onto the other side of the room.   
  
"Back away from him you aquatic piece of shit!" Aqua's sisters were standing in the doorway. The yellow haired one walked over to Ani.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him, running her fingers through his hair; he shook violently and nodded, "Elvira take care of Aqua."  
  
"You got it." The red head walked over to Aqua.  
  
"You're only the element of fire, you can't hurt me, I'm water." Aqua said. She buried her claws in his chest.  
  
"Remember Aqua, fire boils water." Her hand began to glow red, Aqua's facial expression went from grinning to gritting his teeth in agony, he fell to his knees.  
  
"Mercy, sister!" He shouted, she pulled her claws out of his.  
  
"Good, maybe that will teach you for a least a week." She growled, "Jackalyn is he going to be okay?" Jackalyn picked Ani up off the floor and sat down on the couch with him in her lap.  
  
"I really don't know, Aqua got him pretty good." She looked up at her sister, Elvira walked over and kicked Aqua in the head, "Stupid gay dog."  
  
"Oh well if I am." Aqua smiled rubbing his chest.  
  
"Go find someone else to rape." Jackalyn said.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Elvira asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"No, you can't, your temper is too bad. Go find someone else." She put her arms around the confused Ani protectively, Elvira growled and got up.  
  
"Fine! I will!" She walked out of the room, slamming the door. Aqua got up and made his leave too.   
  
"Don't worry." Jackalyn ran her hands down the wounds Aqua had made, they healed quickly.  
  
"Those, they weren't supposed to heal that fast. How did you do that?" He looked at her, feeling like a little kid in her lap because she was so tall.  
  
"Mother nature can heal anything." She said.  
  
"You're mother nature?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can do just about what my other brothers and sister can do and then some." She smiled, "Is your brother okay?"  
  
"No, not really." He looked at the design on her shirt, it was a huge rose.   
  
"Poor guy, damn that Aqua." She got up, hoisting Ani with her. She walked into her room and got on the bed, laying him down, she began to undress herself.  
  
"No, I can't do that. I really don't know how to. I'm a cold blooded killed I'm not supposed to do things like this." He blurted out trying to scramble off the bed.  
  
"It's okay." She held him down gently, "It should come natural, and even cold blooded killers have to have fun sometimes, just, look at my sister."   
  
"Um, okay." He let her get him naked.  
  
"How's this going to work?" She looked at him then herself, "I'm so much bigger than you, maybe this was a bad idea."  
  
"Hey, you started it, I guess I'll have to finish it." He smiled, she looked at him funny and laid down, "Now, I've only done this once so don't yell at me if I'm not good."  
  
"I wouldn't really know if you were or not, I'm still a virgin." She said, he got on top of her, after a few minutes of thinking, got stated, she dug her nails into his back. After a few minutes he was already panting and moaning her name, she whined and whimpered. He finished by yelling her name, she howled and it sounded like rolling thunder. After they were done they got their clothes on quickly and went outside into the hall, "This is where I say my good byes for right now, have to hunt down my family."  
  
"Okay." Ani nodded.  
  
"Bye." She skipped off.   
  
"Bye." He smiled to himself as he went back to his room, feeling rather happy. 


End file.
